


suck on this

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Birthdays, M/M, Phallic Objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: Kiriya gives Hiiro a birthday present, and it's not his dick.





	suck on this

**Author's Note:**

> This is short enough to go in the misfit collection but honestly I'm tired of updating that so I'm just gonna post everything as new works from now on.

When Hiiro’s birthday rolls around, he isn’t looking forward to it. He never is, really; he forgets it more often than not, only reminded by the nurses confronting him with gifts and trinkets. Normally the opportunity for so many different types of cake is something that he would be all over, but for some reason when it comes to celebrating things about himself he can never truly get into it.

When Kiriya asked him when his birthday was about a month after they started dating, he had been shocked when Hiiro revealed that it was in a week.

“Really? You never said anything,” he says in surprise, and Hiiro’s face flushes as he plays with a bit of cake on his fork.

“I don’t like to make a big deal out of it,” he says quickly, though at least Kiriya isn’t like Poppy, and he doesn’t think he has to fear the threat of a surprise party from him. Hiiro is still recovering mentally from the bash she had thrown for Emu’s birthday about a month ago, when she had forced him to sing karaoke in front of the entire CR team under the threat of getting his father to stop his usual cake deliveries if he didn’t. He knows Kiriya has a video of it on his phone still, even though he swears he doesn’t.

“So… does that mean you don’t want to celebrate?” He asks, giving Hiiro an easy way out. Hiiro is grateful for it, and he almost takes it, but he notices the little glint in Kiriya’s eye and hesitates.

Boyfriends usually do something to celebrate on birthdays. It’s what they do. Hiiro may not have ever had a boyfriend before but he knows that much from his relationship with Saki. For Kiriya, at least, he wants to be a good boyfriend, so he shrugs his shoulders noncomitally.

“Maybe something small would be ok,” he concedes, and Kiriya hums, leaning back on the couch.

“Like a gift?” He asks, a little grin on his face, and Hiiro feels like he’s opened up a box that he really shouldn’t have.

***

When his birthday rolls around, Hiiro gets the usual cake from his father, as well as a few little gifts from the nurses trying to catch his fancy. They’re mostly pastries and chocolates, and he feels bad accepting them when he has no intention of returning the feelings imbued in them, but the women are not deterred and he ends up getting stuck with them anyways.

Kiriya whistles when he sees the veritable mountain of food sitting on the table in the CR during his break, and Hiiro shoots him a very pitiful look.

“Please tell me there’s no more,” he whines, and Kiriya just grins as he places another cake box down on the table.

“From Emu,” he says, and for once Hiiro groans at the sight of more sweets. He can’t turn down a gift from Emu, though, so he gets out his fork and starts on the slice in the box, already feeling a little bit too full to finish it.

“You can save it for later, you know,” Kiriya says casually as he locks the CR door and sits down across the table from Hiiro, who is giving him a suspicious look. He knows what locking the door means, and while he normally hates having sex at work, he should have expected something like this from Kiriya.

“Please don’t tell me that your gift for me is your dick,” he grumbles, his cheeks turning a bit red as Kiriya actually laughs out loud, pulling a box out from the pocket of his coat. He hands it to Hiiro with a flirtatious wiggle of his eyebrows, and Hiiro groans as he opens it.

“Where did you even find this?” Hiiro asks as he takes out the bright yellow dick-shaped lollipop with ‘lazer’ piped down the side of it in chocolate, and Kiriya shrugs his shoulders with that Cheshire grin still on his face.

“I found a place that does custom orders,” he says proudly, shrugging off his coat before sliding down under the table. Hiiro frowns, but spreads his legs nonetheless as Kiriya crawls in between them, looking up at him mischievously. “Besides, that’s only half your present.”

Hiiro has a good idea that he knows what the other half is, as Kiriya unbuttons his dress slacks and slides his cock out of his boxers.

“You know Poppy could digitize her way in here any minute,” Hiiro says as a weak and half-hearted protest, because he feels like he always has to protest sex at work, but Kiriya just waves one hand.

“Emu’s on guard, don’t worry. Now come on, I really wanna see you suck on that while I suck on you.”

Somehow, Hiiro gets the feeling that the one really receiving something here is Kiriya.


End file.
